


Hamilton The Musical X Reader stories

by Josselyn



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josselyn/pseuds/Josselyn
Summary: Random x readers with the characters from the musical Hamilton. I am more into ships between characters now so this will NOT be updated frequently.





	1. A Girl Worth Fighting For (Thomas Jefferson X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a soulmate au where you have a watch on your wrist that shows how long it’ll be until you meet your soulmate.

The little watch on your wrist now reads: 24 hours 43 minutes 4 seconds. You couldn’t believe it. Your soulmate was out there with the same watch you had and it was only a day until the meeting occured. When you showed your friend Peggy she freaked and quickly drove to the nearest mall. Usually, shopping wasn’t something you would like to be doing but you didn’t want to meet your soulmate in sweatpants and a hoodie. Maybe a simple dress?  
Turns out, Peggy had a different idea of simple. She squealed as you stepped out of the fitting room with yet another dress. “See? It’s not too revealing and it’s your favorite color. God you must be excited.” The mirror shows an average looking girl. H/c hair with e/c eyes wearing a f/c v-neck dress with lace accents. In your opinion, nothing to gawk over.  
“Peggy, you say, turning around to face her, “I want my soulmate to know me for who I really am. This dress is beautiful though. Maybe you should try it on.”  
She frowns, “How about I get you a more casual dress?” After a bit of thought, you nod and change back. She comes back holding a simple F/c dress with a single rose printed on it. “Do you like this one?”  
“I love it,” you reply, taking it to try it on. Her smile grows as you step out. “How do I look?”  
“Let’s just say not only your soulmate will be staring at you tomorrow.” After finding matching flats, you pay and get into Peggys’ car. “Who do you think it’s going to be Y/n? Eliza knew hers would be Alexander.”  
You shake your head and laugh, “I have no clue. And who didn’t know Alexander and Eliza were soulmates? It was obvious.”  
Peggy nods, “true. All right your home. Good luck y/n.” As she drives away you hear one last shout, “maybe he’ll be really hot!” With a blush you step into the simple but cozy house you lived in. Tomorrow you would go out for a stroll around the city until the watch read all zeros and you met your soulmate at last.  
Apparently, there was only 5 minutes until you met him. You were tired of walking around so you went into a Starbuck’s and used your phone for awhile. When your clock read 2 minutes, you jumped up and headed outside again. Besides the usual sounds of the city, there seemed to be a fight starting. Curious, you head in that direction. You weren’t able to see who it was due to the crowd of people but the loud voice of Alexander Hamilton was unmistakable. He was currently spouting out insults to someone who was firing back angrily. You sigh and push past the crowd as they got louder and louder. “Alexander,” you shout, trying to get his attention.  
“Why don’t you follow Burrs’ advice,” Alex yelled, not hearing you. “Talk less! Don’t smile more though, you might blind someone with those teeth.”  
“Alexander,” you called again, getting closer.  
“Talk less? Look who’s talking,” retorted the other man. “At least I have beautiful teeth which I brush. Damn, your girlfriend must hate kissing you.”  
“Well at least I have one! There’s a strip club a few blocks over Jefferson. I’m sure your whore soulmate is in there waiting.” You had finally reached them when it happened. Your watch chimed just as you got in between the two fighters. Unfortunately that’s when Jefferson threw a punch intended for Alexander. Instead, you felt the fist hit the back of your head and knock you down. “Y/n? What the fuck is wrong with y,” Alexanders’ voice trails off. Still dazed, you failed to notice your watch floating in the air and connecting with someone else’s. “Oh my god. Y/n I am so sorry for you.” You stand up with a groan, rubbing at the spot the fist had hit.  
“Why are you s...” you trail off when you see the watches disappear in a flash of light.  
Jefferson laughs, “well, you certainly are pretty. Thomas Jefferson, pleasure to meet you.” He holds out a hand which you shake, still a bit shocked. This was thee Thomas Jefferson, sworn enemy of your best friend. This was your soulmate.  
“I-I’m Y/n and...”  
“Hold on just a second,” Alexander cuts you off, “Y/n I don’t care what the clocks say. He is not good for you.”  
Thomas rounds on Alex, “and who are you to decide who I am good for?”  
“She deserves way better than you.”  
“Well so does Eliza.”  
“Don’t you bring Liza into this you disrespectful, uneducated little...”  
“Look who’s calling me disrespectful as they shout insults  
like a five year old.”  
“At least my insults are clever unlike y...”  
“Stop,” you shout over them. “You’re both being immature. Alexander, you really don’t have the right to say who he’s good for.”  
“Ha,” laughed Thomas.  
“I’m not done yet. Thomas, you are being a little disrespectful. Now when you guys are ready to talk like men your age, I’ll be in there.” You huff and run into the nearby library. The quiet atmosphere and scent of books calmed you as the librarian, who was a friend of yours, approaches.  
“Hello Y/n,” she greets with a smile.  
“Hey Angelica,” you reply with a sigh.  
“Are you ok? Did your clock chime yet? Peggy told me it was today.” You nod and beckon her to a deserted table to tell her the story. She listens intently without interrupting, one of the traits that made her one of your closest friends.  
“I know you’ve heard a lot of bad things about him and some of those things are true. When you really get to know the real him though, it might surprise you.”  
“Thanks Angie.” You both turn at the voice to see none other than Jefferson himself. He didn’t have the arrogant smirk or the anger in his eyes anymore. He looked calm and a little guilty.  
“Good to see you again Thomas,” Angelica greeted. “I’d better go back to the counter before I get in trouble.” She stood and left, leaving you alone with Thomas.  
“Mind if I sit here?” You nod hesitantly and he sits with a small sigh. “So, are you a friend of Hamilton? He seemed a little protective.”  
“We met in college and we’ve been good friends. What’s your history with him?”  
“We met the same year in debate class. Our views couldn’t be more different. I’m... sorry about earlier. I didn’t hit you that hard right? You’re ok?”  
You subconsciously touch the back of your head, “I’m fine.”  
“good.” A slightly awkward silence grows between you until he stands up and grabs a book off a nearby shelf. “If your looking for something good to read, I’d recommend this one.” You take the book and gasp at the cover.  
“I love this one.”  
He smiles, “me too. We should go out sometime and talk.”  
“I barely know you.”  
“Exactly, we’re soulmates right? I know I didn’t make a great first impression. Will you let me make it up to you?”  
“Fine,” you sigh slightly and he smiles. His smile was kind of cute and he did seem truly sorry.  
“I’ll pick you up. Y/n L/n right?”  
“Yes, how do you know my last name?”  
He looks away and laughs nervously, “I’ve... heard it f-from Hamilton. Anyway, I can pick you up i-if you want.”  
This time it was your turn to smile, “sure. Do you happen to know my address too?”  
“I... no I don’t.” He takes out a pen and a tiny notepad and shakily hands them over. You scribble your address and put your phone number for good measure. He seems surprised at this, “thank you. Will six work for you?”  
“Yes that’s fine. See you later.”  
He stands up, “yeah, later.” He quickly exits the library.  
“How’d it go,” teased Hamilton.  
Thomas groaned, “I don’t know what happened to me. She probably thinks I’n an idiot.”  
“Well, she’s not wrong,” he laughs. Thomas ignores him and sits down on a bench, hiding his face in his hands. Truth was, he had a crush on Y/n for years and he probably blew it. Hamilton sat down next to him, “you’re always so confident when it comes to girls. I’ve seen you flirt.”  
“She’s different... go away Hamilton,” he mumbles without looking up.  
“Did you get a date at least?”  
Thomas sighed, “tonight at six.”  
“Where’re you taking her?”  
“I don’t fucking know. Would you please fuck off?” Hamilton doesn’t move but he stays quiet for awhile, the wheels in his mind turning at high speeds.  
“You’re an all right cook. Just make her something.”  
Thomas finally looked up, “I thought you were against me trying to date your friend.“  
Alexander sighhed, “not really. She’s... all right for you.”  
Thomas smiled, “why thank you Hamilton.”  
“Break her heart and I’ll kill you.” He stands up and walks away. Thomas shook his head and stood up to head home. He had a dinner to prepare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write a part two? What do you want to happen? Feel free to comment. Thanks for reading.


	2. A Fair To Remember (Alexander Hamilton X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to the state fair with your friends despite your extreme fear of roller coasters. Things don’t always go as you plan them...

You sat in the bar with your friends, everyone talked and laughed amongst themselves while sipping on drinks. It wasn’t your favorite environment to be in and also wasn’t what you usually did on Friday afternoons but your friends convinced you. “Come on Y/n, loosen up. Get a drink or something,” said John, nudging you from across the table. You shake your head and look in disgust at the glasses in front of them.  
“Aw, is the little girl scared of a drink,” asked Hercules in a mocking tone.  
“I am not,” you say as you wave over a waitress. “I’ll have the strongest thing you’ve got.” All your friends, except Alexander, oohed and laughed.  
“You know you don’t have to do this,” whispers Alexander from his seat next to you. The waitress comes over with a small shot glass which she hesitantly sets in front of you. John, Hercules and Lafayette cheered and urged you onward. “Y/n,” Alexander warns over their voices, “I’ve tasted that drink. It’s awful.” Determined to prove your strength, you lift the glass up and take a small sip. There laughter only grows when you choke and gag as it burns the back of your throat. The same waitress as before knowingly hands you a glass of water from which you greatfully drink.  
“I, I just wasn’t ready for the taste that’s all,” you stutter indignantly once half the water was gone. Lafayette scoffs, takes the full shot glass and downs it.  
“This is strong for you mon amie? For me, this is refreshing.” Alexander squeezed your hand under the table as the other three teased for awhile longer. It’s just playful, you reassure yourself but you couldn’t help but wonder if you really were as weak as they said.  
“Anyway,” John says after Alexander snaps at them to shut up, “we’re all going to the state fair Tomorrow right?”  
“Of course,” answers Hercules, “it’ll be the first time Lafayette and Y/n go with us.”  
“I heard they built a new roller coaster. Apparently it’s huge,” said John excitedly. You nod, attempting to mirror his enthusiastic look as your stomach flips with nervousness at the mention of the new ride.  
“We’ll meet at four to get tickets,” you say with a smile. Everyone agrees, pays for their drinks and heads home.  
None of your friends knew about your fear of roller coasters and if it were up to you, they would never find out. Oh and there was also that crush you had on Alexander which was growing harder to hide by the day. With a sigh, you unlock the door to your house and try to forget about tomorrow. Maybe if you didn’t show up at the entrance gate nobody would notice? Your friends could have fun without you getting in the way. Even they thought you were weak after all.

The Next Day  
The clock now reads 3:29 and you start to relax when the loud knocking started. If it was any other day or if you didn’t know your friends you would be scared but now it just made you groan. Well, looks like they didn’t forget after all. You open the dorr, pretending to be surprised at the sight of three of the boys looking worried and excitedly at you. “Y/n,” says Alexander, who is the one with the most concern in his eyes. “Why are you in pajamas? Are you sick? Why didn’t you text me or answer my calls?”  
”I’m not sick Alex calm down. This is what I always wear on Saturdays,” you say, keeping up the confused facade.  
“How could you not remember the state fair,” says John, nearly jumping up and down.  
You gasp, “oh I must’ve forgotten. You guys can go withoug me though. I really don’t mind.”  
“No way,” responds Alexander, “Lafayette is keeping a spot in line at the gate. Plus it won’t be as fun without you.”  
“We’ll wait but hurry,” says Hercules. Holding in a sigh you nod and close the door to get ready. Gathering the little bravery you had and keeping an excited look, you walk out.

One Last Time Skip  
You were now in the fair and getting ready to go on the biggest roller coaster you’ve ever seen. Think happy and calm thoughts. Puppies, rainbows,stars, Alexanders’ shining eyes looking up at you... what? “Y/n are you all right?” So that last thing wasn’t just a thought then.  
“Oh I’m fine Alex. Just zoned out a little.”  
“How do you feel about this ride?”  
You laugh, “I don’t really care that much. You?”  
He shrugs, “same. We’re almost up.”  
“Three per row,” says the lady at the entrance.  
“I call going with Y/n,” says Alex. John, Lafayette and Hercules go in one car while you and Alex take another. You didn’t know exactly what caused you to finally loose your composure. Maybe it was the slight rumble of the seat under you, or the clicks of the safety bar as it came down or the robotic voice announcing rules. Whatever the combination my have been, you started to shake and breathing properly became too difficult. Alexander quickly noticed and turned to you, “are you sure you’re ok? We can get off if you want.” Just then the ride started to slowly go up a steep hill.  
“Oh god I’m scared, I’m scared i’m scared,” you repeated, breaking down. Alex desperately waved to the lady manning the ride but she seemed to be busy talking to someone. John, Hercules and Lafayette cheered and waved back. Meanwhile you were biting on your lip to keep yourself from screaming.  
Alex put an arm around you, “it’s going to be ok. Look at me not the drop. Y/n look over here.” With his other hand he gently turned your face towards him. “Just look at me and my beautiful eyes ok? Don’t look down.”  
You did so with a slight laugh, “don’t be so humble Alex.”  
“Can I tell you something?”  
“Sure what is it?” You gasped as the roller coaster began to go faster.  
“Shh, keep looking at me. You’re safe. I-I love you.” Just then it blasted off down the hill, almost going straight down. Screams were heard all around you (including yours) as it kept going. Alex tightened his grip around you as you bury your face in his shoulder. “It’s almost over,” he soothes. After a torturous couple minutes of loops and dives, the car comes to a stop. “It’s over now. Are you ok?” He gently wipes away a few tears from your eyes.  
“Yeah yeah,” you whisper. You suddenly remembered what he had told you before the chaos started. “Did you mean what you said earlier?”  
“Of course I did,” he helps you climb out. “You are safe aren’t you?”  
You nod but sigh, “no no. The other thing. You told me to look at you and I did. You told me I would be safe and I am. What was the last thing you said?”  
His shoulders slump, “I’m sorry. I was just trying to comfort you.”  
“So you didn’t mean it?”  
“No... I mean yes... I mean...”  
“Oh my god just kiss already,” Hercules called out from behind Alex. John and Lafayette nodded expectantly.  
“You guys shut up.” You suddenly put your arms around Alex and lean in, waiting for him to close the rest of the distance. He stiffens slightly but John suddenly pushes him and your lips meet. The kiss was hesitant at first but it soon grew passionate. Your heart melted and the rest of the world faded away. After a minute, you both broke apart to breathe. “Y/n,” he whispers.  
“So you meant what you said right,” you ask with a huge smile.  
“Yes. I love you Y/n.”  
You kiss him on the cheek, “I love you too Alex.” You both turn at the sound of sniffles coming from behind you.  
“You guys are so cute,” Hercules wipes a few tears from his eyes.  
Alexander blushes, “it’s mostly on her part. Never knew you were the romantic type Herc.”  
“I’m not,” he straightens and blinks away the tears. “Something flew into my...”  
“Eye,” everyone finished his sentence.  
“Exactly,” Hercules nods. You all laugh and mock him a bit as you all tend to do. “Anyway,” he interjects, “the two new lovebirds should ride the ferris wheel together.”  
You nod and give Alex a pleading look, “maybe we’ll even end up at the top.”  
He smiles and links his arm with yours, “of course.. lets go.” You smile and go off with him, ignoring the whistles and cheers of your friends. Finally you were...  
“Alex, are we dating?”  
He blushes deeply, “we did kind of make out in front of all of our friends so I think we are.” You peck him on the cheek with a smile. Finally, you were dating the guy you loved more than anything. You might also have a small fear of heights but it was going to be all right with Alex by your side.


	3. It Only Takes A Moment (Aaron Burr X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go into a bar to simply have a relaxing Friday evening away from work. You didn’t expect to fall in love with a guy in the first five minutes of meeting him...

You took another sip of your drink and sighed. Four boys were currently flirting and trying to get a little too close for your liking. All you wanted to do was relax and get away from work for a while and these drunk guys weren’t helping. “I’m sorry,” you say, “i’m not interested in doing... that. If you would like to talk with me, asking like normal people would be nice.”  
“Aw, normal people are boring,” slurred one with freckles, “you seem like you could use some loosening up. Come on.”  
“Yeah,” one with frizzy hair puts an arm around you, “I am cuter than him mon amour.”  
You squirm awkwardly under his touch, “I am fine thank you. And I am not your love.”  
“Oh she knows french,” said the shortest, “pretty and smart huh?”  
“Don’t make girls like those anymore,” laughs the only one who appeared to be somewhat sober, though he holds a glass in his hand.  
“Back off geniuses,” someone sighed and walked up to them. “She is not looking for a partner.” They laugh but return to there table. “I am sorry about them mam.”  
You turn around to face the guy, “thank you for that.”  
He smiles, “no big deal. Well, I’d better go and sit with them I suppose. They are the ones who invited me.” He was about to walk away but gasped and turned around quickly, “I’m sorry. Where are my manners? Aaron Burr, nice to meet you mam.”  
“Y/n L/n,” you say, standing up to shake his hand. A giggle escapes your lips as he gently kisses your knuckles before letting go.  
“You get her Burr,” one of the guys from before yells and whistles. “She’s a nice one.”  
He turns around quickly, “shut up Alexander. You should really take my advice and talk less.” He clears his throat and turns back to you, “sorry again.”  
You laugh slightly and sit back down, “it’s all right. Would you like to sit with me?” He nods and takes a seat next to you with a heavy sigh. You take another sip from the glass but stop when you see him rub his head with a wince. “Are you all right Mr. Burr?”  
“Hmm? Oh yes I’m fine. Just a long week at work.”  
You nod in agreement, “that’s the reason I came here as well. Thought a couple of drinks would ease the stress a bit.”  
“I’m sure they helped with that.” He glances over to the guys from earlier who were now talking a little more quietly compared to before. This meant they were still pretty loud but not too annoyingly so.  
You smile, “oh yes, definitely.”  
“I assure you they mean no real harm.”  
You nod, “they seem like nice people when they’re not drunk.”  
He laughs slightly, “the only one who’s sober is the craziest one even when he’s not drinking.” He points to one of the guys who was laughing and teasing the others.  
“Yes, I can tell.” You both stay silent for a few seconds but it doesn’t feel awkward. In fact, it was sort of calming. Aaron finishes his drink and hands the glass and some money to a bartender. “What is your profession Mr. Burr?”  
“Please, we are about the same age. There is no reason for the Mr. part.” He chuckles as you blush and apologize. “No worries. Anyway, I am an attorney. I love my job but dealing with some of the clients can be extremely stressful. What about you?”  
“I’m a nurse. I used to attend to the wounded in the war and now I work at the nearby hospital. I love my job as well but it requires a lot of running around.” He puts his drink down and glances at you silently for awhile. “Did I say something wrong sir?”  
He quickly shakes his head, “no no. On the contrary. Do you remember assisting a Mr. Charles Lee? He had a bullet in his side.”  
You nod, “I do. A nice young gentleman brought him in. He was quite the charmer.” You see a light blush spread over his cheeks.  
“I was the young gentleman.” You look closer at him and chuckle a bit.  
“What a coinsidence. I remember Washington scolded you because you didn’t want to leave the medic tent. By the way, I did catch that flirty comment you made that day.”  
His cheeks grew redder, “w-well it’s still true. Those e/c eyes shine even more now.”  
You laugh, “like I said, quite the charmer.”  
“Only for you,” he says quietly. You laugh and look into his eyes.  
“Care to repeat that Aaron?” You smile teasingly at him.  
“Well, that’s private. If you come a little closer I’ll tell you...” He whirls around as Alexander comes up behind him.  
“Nicely done Burr,” he pat his shoulder. “Never knew you flirted so well.”  
“Do you need something,” Burr asked between clenched teeth.  
“Just letting you know we’re goin home.” Hercules sighed and walked up to them, Laurens and Lafayette holding themselves upright with his help.  
“Alex, don’t interrupt them. Let’s go.” Alex laughed and walked over to him.  
“I swear to drunk I’m not god... wait was that right?” Burr sighs as you burst out laughing, almost falling from the stool you sat on.  
“Hercules,” Laurens whined. “Have you ever realized turtles always have to carry around a shell? Do you think it’s most of there weight? Poor turtle.”  
Lafayette nodded, “oui, but spiders have to live in sticky houses. How do they not get stuck too? Oh no.” He sniffs and leans into Hercules who groaned.  
“Burr I need your help taking them home. They can all stay at my house for tonight.”  
He glances at you and sighs, “I am so sorry. Do you mind?”  
You compose yourself and shake your head, “I can help too if you want.”  
“No,” Burr stands up and steadies Alexander, “it’s hard enough to deal with these guys when they’re not drunk. It was vary nice meeting you again Y/n.”  
“I sure hope it won’t be the last time,” you smile. He quickly grabbs a napkin and pen, writing down his address.  
“Write to me?”  
“Definitely. Farewell Aaron.” He waves and exits the bar. You stand and sigh dreamily, reading the address. The house was in the same neighborhood as yours and you wondered how you never noticed before. Surely looks like his would catch your eye anywhere? You shake your head. Knowing him for no more than an hour and having thoughts like that wouldn’t do you any good. He was so sweet though and there was that moment you shared that his friend interrupted. With another sigh, you pay and walk home, his handsome face and smooth voice never leaving your mind.

“Lafayette, John,” Hercules sighed. “I’m sure the animals appreciate your kindness but turtles need shells and spiders need... how did you call them?”  
“Sticky houses,” slurred Lafayette.  
“Yeah that... why am I having this conversation?”  
“Aaron,” Alexander teased, “i’ve never seen your face look like a cherry before. You love that girl huh? You love her. Aaron and the cute girl sitting in a tree... what’s her name?”  
“Oh please talk less,” Burr mumbled. For once it worked. Alexander stayed quiet. Aaron groaned in annoyance when he felt Alexanders’ head fall limply onto his shoulder. He couldn’t stop thinking about Y/n though. Her face, her voice, her personality. It all came together to create the most perfect human he could’ve imagined. Would she write to him after only knowing him for a short time? His eyes widened slightly at the realization that he didn’t even offer to pay for her drinks. Would she think of him as disrespectful? Usually Aaron wasn’t the type to care all that much about what people thought but something about Y/n made him want to impress her.  
“Burr,” Hercules called out, “my house is over here.” He snapped out of it and saw he had gone past Hercules’ house. He half dragged Alexander inside with a sigh, setting him down on a couch with the others who were also half asleep. “Thanks for this Burr. I owe you one.”  
“Yes you do. Goodbye Mulligan.”  
“Goodbye Aaron.” Burr glared at Hercules. “Ok ok, farewell Mr. Burr,” he said mockingly.  
“I’ll see you later,” Burr started to leave.  
“You didn’t seem to mind when Y/n called you Aaron,” Hercules teased.  
“Whatever, good night and good luck with the guys’ headaches tomorrow.” He closed the front door behind him and headed home, Y/n still in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my unoriginal, cheesy storries. Leave requests in the comments because I am not creative and I’m running out of ideas. thanks.


	4. Back? (John Laurens X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For months, you have been waiting for your boyfriend of six years to return from South Carolina. What happens when a rumor is going around that he got shot? Is it true or just more silly gossip?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the cannon era but not historically accurate. Enjoy!

You awoke to an empty bed. The same one you would, in normal circumstances, share with your boyfriend. He was gone however and had been for months now. Though you’ve lived fifteen years before meeting him, life seemed to drag on the longer his absence lasted. With a sigh you stand and chhange into casual clothes. Today called for a trip to the market. This would be the first time you left your house in about a week. As much as you didn’t want to exit the confinement of your home, there was almost no food left in the kitchen. Knowing you only looked half presentable, you step into the nice, cool morning. The ghost of a smile creeps onto your face at the memories of walks shared with John on days like this. His hand in yours, smiles on both your faces even when no conversations were exchanged. The happiness is replaced with worry and loneliness at the feeling of a bag of money where his hand should be. He would usually offer to carry anything you brought along. With a frown, you look up. A few people pass by, throwing pitying looks in your direction. Then another group, and a few couples... what was going on? Someone tapped your shoulder lightly. You turn to see a little girl of about seven . “What’s the matter sweetheart? Are you lost?”  
She shakes her head, “is it true that Mr. Laurens died?”  
Your eyes grow wide as you attempt to process what she’d said, “excuse me?”  
“My mommy told me he got shot and...”  
“Holly, what are you doing?” Someone rushes up to you and grabbs the little girls’ hand. “Come sweetie. Now what have you been telling this young lady?” She glances at you with the same pittying look.  
“I was just going to say sorry because of Mr. Laurens. You told me he was...”  
“Hush Holly.” She looks at you again. “I am truly sorry for your loss mam. If ever you need someone to talk to I live in the house across the street from yours.” She walks off and you’re left standing there, still trying to keep up with what was happening. John wasn’t dead. He couldn’t be. He was brave and he always wrote to you. In fact, a letter should be arriving from him soon. Forgeting about food, you rush to catch the mailman who was walking around the corner past your house.  
“Pardon me sir,” you say, attempting to catch your breath. “Are there any letters for me?”  
He shakes his head, “not today Ms. L/n.” His expression turns solemn. “I am deeply sorry about Mr. Laurens.” He walked off before you could ask what he meant. Why was there no letter from him? He wasn’t dead. The war was simply keeping him occupied. Without another thought, you rush to the Hamiltons’ house. If anyone else was close to John it was Alexander and you needed reassurance. John was all right. He was.

You knock urgently at the door. Alexander opens it, “Y/n, come in.”  
“Oh Alex,” you had tears in your eyes as you rush in. “Did you hear what happened? Please tell me it’s not true. He wrote to you right?” You notice Alexanders’ eyes also had a few tears in them and your heart sinks.  
“He didn’t. I haven’t heard from him in two weeks.”  
“Me neither,” you whisper. You hide your face in your hands as the tears come out slowly.  
“Y/n,” Alex says shakily. You hesitantly look up to see he had his arms outstretched. With a sob you throw yourself into his offered embrace.  
“It can’t be true Alex. It can’t be. There lying. They don’t know anything.” Anger suddenly seemed to flow through you and you step away from Alexander. “I’ll kill those damn redcoats,” you growl. “They don’t deserve to live when John isn’t. Who did it? I’ll give them a piece of my mind!” By now you were glaring at the door and almost shouting. Eliza heard it and came rushing downstairs. Alexander stood shocked, the tears falling slowly now. Eliza silently puts an arm around your shaking body. The anger was slowly being replaced with deep sorrow. “No, he’s still alive.” You bury your face in Elizas’ blue dress as she gently leads you to the couch, Alexander following shakily.  
“You guys haven’t heard from the general,” Eliza comforts. “Maybe it’s just another silly rumor. You know how those spread like wildfires.”  
“He’s probably too busy to write to us,” Alexander whispers. “I-I think I’ll go upstairs and...”  
“No,” you interrupt him, standing up and taking his arm. “Stay with us. P-please?” He sighs but sits next to you. Eliza puts her arms around both you and Alexander, staying silent but still offering comfort. Memories of Johns’ warm hugs flood back to you. The tears flow faster down your cheeks as you try to hold back sobs. Alexander seemed to be doing the same. “I think I should go home.” You wince as the sound of your strained voice meets your ears.  
“Are you sure?” Eliza looks hesitant but lets you go.  
You stand, “yes. I just need some time alone.”  
“I understand,” she sighs and takes Alexanders’ hand in hers. “I’ll see you around Y/n.”  
“Goodbye. I’m sorry for bursting in here like this.”  
Alexander looks up and shakes his head, “don’t be.” You share a quick, teary hug and you leave. You run all the way back to your house, barely holding back sobs and ignoring even more sympathetic looks.

You quickly unlock the door and step in. Absentmindedly taking off your coat and shoes, you go upstairs and into the master bedroom. This was where you slept with John. You manage to choke out his name before collapsing on the bed, burying your face in his pillow and letting out the sadness. Why him? Why did he have to die? Why was life so cruel? Why did this happen before you even got married? The image of you in a wedding dress didn’t help control the tears. You two were going to be happy together forever, he promised you so. That would never be. “John,” you cry out his name again and again, wanting nothing more than to hear his voice say...  
“Y/n! I’m home!” His cheerful voice sounds throughout the house. “Y/n?” It grows closer now.  
“No,” you cover your ears and continue crying. The insanity was coming already?  
“Y/n, sweetheart where are you?” The door creaks open and you hear footsteps coming towards the bed.  
“G-go away,” you sob.  
He rests a gentle hand on your back, “baby it’s me. What’s the matter?”  
“I said go away. You’re not real. Please, I don’t want to go insane.”  
He comfortingly rubs circles on your back and shoulders to ease the tenseness, “you’re not crazy. Why wouldn’t I be...” realization dawns on him suddenly. “You heard the rumors,” John says softly. He sits on the bed and runs his fingers through your hair. You uncover your ears but don’t dare to look up, afraid the blissful dream would end. “They weren’t true baby. I had a few close calls but I’m here. Y/n, can you look at me? I want to see those beautiful E/c eyes.”  
“I’m s-scared. This is a dream and if I look, you’ll be gone again.”  
“It’s not a dream sweetheart,” he coos. “Hold my hand if you want. I’m right here and vary real.” You sniff and blindly reach out. A blissfully familiar hand grasps yours. “I’m back. Look.” He lifts your hand and kisses it gently. Without letting go of John, you sit up to find him looking concerned at you. He smiles, “see? I wouldn’t lie.” You hug him tightly without hesitation.  
“John, you’re ok. You didn’t get shot. Oh thank god.”  
”Well I, ow... Y/n,” he winces in pain But returns the hug. “A little less tightly? That part of the rumor was actually true.”  
You gasp and let him go, “what?”  
“Well I was shot by some troops who weren’t told the war was over. But I made it through. Doctors say it was a miracle. You should’ve seen there faces when I woke up perfectly all right. I could jump around and everything.” You laugh and hug him again though much gentler.  
“Are you sure about that?” He laughs and wipes the remaining tears from your face.  
“Maybe not that perfectly all right. I’m ok now though. Sorry for scaring you like that baby.” He leaned down and kissed you passionately. You gladly return the gesture, all of your love for each other pouring into it. Sadly you needed to break apart to breathe. “I missed you so much Y/n.” He kisses you on the cheek. “Happy six year anniversary.” You smile and playfully bounced around one of his curls. “Six years already? Hard to believe huh?” He nods, “our parents are getting impatient you know.” You laugh, “tell me about it. So are our friends.” “We shouldn’t keep them waiting.”  
“What do you mean?”  
He takes a deep breath, “Y/n, the war is finally over. It was hard, with many ups and downs but we got through it together. I want nothing more than to go through the trials and joys of life the same way.” You gasp as he shakily gets down on one knee. I love you more than anything. More than I thought it was possible to love.“ He pulls out a small, velvet box and opens it slowly. “My dearest, Y/n, will you mary me?” For the millionth time, you cry though these tears are different. They hold only joy, disbelief and love.  
“Yes,” you whisper, “I will mary you John.” He slips the ring gently onto your finger and another kiss onto your lips.  
“I love you Y/n,” he hugs you.  
“I love you too.” A knock was heard at the front door. You sigh, “great moment for a guest.”  
“I’ll get it.” He stands though you notice he’s unsteady and biting his lip with a wince. You gently push him onto the bed as the knocking sounded again.  
“Stay and rest for a while.” He nods and you rush downstairs and open the door.  
“Y/n,” Alexander hugs you. “Did you hear? Did you hear that Johns’ not dead? Is he here? Did he ask you the question yet? Oh shit that was a secret.”  
“Alex calm down.” You show off the ring. “He is here and he did ask me the question. You knew about this?” He nods excitedly and steps in.  
“I knew he was going to propose when he came back but the rumor fooled me too.”  
“I can only imagine your expression. Did he come to your house already?”  
“Yeah, that’s where the ring was hidden. Where is he anyway?”  
“Here I am. Good to see you again Alexander,” John greets as he slowly descends the stairs.  
“John I told you to stay in bed. You’re hurt and I don’t want it getting worse.”  
“What happened,” asked Alexander.  
“He didn’t tell you?”  
“It’s not that big of a deal really,” John shrugs dismissively.  
“He got shot by a troop of redcoats. Somehow they failed to tell them the war was over.”  
“Damn John, you never can stay out of a fight,” Alex joked. They laugh and exchange a quick hug. “Well congratulations on the news. Say goodbye to freedom.”  
You push Alexander playfully, “I’m here you know. I know Eliza gives you all the freedom you can handle Mr. Revolutionary.” They laugh again. “It is not funny.” You steady John as he stumbles, stifling a small cry of pain. You gently help him onto the couch.  
“Thanks,” he mumbles with a small blush.  
Alexander raises a concerned eyebrow, “you all right?”  
He shrugs casually again and nods, “anyway, she is right you know. If Eliza lets go of that chain you might run away.”  
“Shut up Laurens.”  
John looked offended, “what happened to John Mr. Revolutionary?”  
“What happened to Alexander Mr. Laurens?” John huffed but stifled a smile. “You should come to the tavern tomorrow afternoon. Hercules and Lafayette need to tease you too.”  
“That’s just what I need. More teasing,” John said sarcastically. “I want to spend time with Y/n after not seeing her for months.”  
“You’re alive, we won the war and you’re finally getting married. If that doesn’t call for a few drinks I don’t know what does. Come on Laurens.”  
“Sorry Alex. How about Saturday?”  
He sighs but nods, “fine. I’ll let the others know. Don’t have too much fun though. That comes after the weding.”  
“If you weren’t my fiancees’ friend I would punch you for that statement.”  
Alexander laughs, “thank god I am then. Goodbye you two. See you Saturday John.” He leaves with a quick wave.  
“John, you could’ve gone with them. I don’t mind.” You notice his slightly pained expression. “Are you all right John?”  
He sighs, “I don’t want to sound whiny but I don’t feel too good. My ribs still hurt a little.”  
You sit next to him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder, “John, you just got seriously injured. Most people would be crying with the pain you must be feeling. Come on, we’ll go upstairs and lay down.” He stands slowly and with your help he makes it to the bedroom.  
“Thank you Y/n,” he sighs tiredly and goes under the blankets.  
“Of course John. I’ll let you sleep now.” You start to leave but a tug on your arm stops you.  
“Will you stay? I want to hear your voice.”  
You chuckle, “my voice?”  
He nods, “it feels like so long since I’ve heard it. When you talk to me, your laughter, your singing. I missed it.” You smile and go under the covers with him.  
“What do you want me to say?”  
“Anything,” he mumbles. He moves closer and puts his arm around you. “Tell me everything that’s been going on.”  
“Not much really. Eliza is almost due.”  
“The baby,” John whispers with a smile.  
You nod, “I just sat in bed and waited for the return of my love.” He laughs but stops abruptly at the pain. You hug him close, “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s not your fault.” He takes a few deep breaths until the pain subsides to it’s normal dullness.  
“Are you all right now?”  
“Yeah I’m ok. The doctor says I’m still healing. I’m better than I was though. Anything else going on?”  
“Not really.” A comfortable silence follows. “Are you asleep John?”  
He shakes his head, “can you sing something?” You nod, clear your throat and hum softly. John relaxes next to you, his head falling onto your shoulder. You smile as you hear his breathing slow but you keep singing. When the song ended you were sure John was completely asleep. He mumbled something but you couldn’t understand. “What,” you whisper.  
“I do,” he mumbles happily. You see his lips pucker slightly and he hugs you tighter.  
“Dreaming about the wedding already?” He hums slightly and you run your fingers through his hair. Gazing down at his freckled face, the weight of how close you were to losing him catches up to you. If the redcoat would’ve aimed higher. Or if the medics weren’t quick in helping him. If he wasn’t so strong and resilient. John, your one and only true love, would not be here in your arms. You bury your face in the crook of his neck, taking in his familiar scent.  
“I’m so glad you’re back,” you sigh happily. He takes one of your hands in his and squeezes it gently. Though he remains silent and still, you feel reassured everything was all right. In a few minutes, you drift off into a peaceful sleep. No use in dwelling on what could’ve happened. John was here, alive and well. In the end, that’s all that really mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending was originally going to be historically accurate. In other words, poor undeserving John was going to die. To make it longer and hopefully surprise you a little, I changed it. You’re welcome. as usual thank you for reading and please don’t hesitate to leave ANY requests.


	5. Soulmates (Thomas Jefferson X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your friend invites you to a bar and you reluctantly go along. You plan on simply having a few drinks and talking with your friend. Little did you know what would actually happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first request! I hope you all like my super creative title. Soulmate au where a mark appears on your skin in the place your soulmate will first touch you. Enjoy and thank you to the person who requested this!

With a sigh, you close the document you’ve been working on for the past two hours. “I am finally done,” you say tiredly.  
“Y/n,” calls your friend from outside the door to your office.  
“Come in Dolly,” you reply and she does so. “Did you need something?”  
“Just came to take the letters over to Mr. Washington and,” her voice trails off as her eyes scan over your paper-covered desk.  
“Oh crap I forgot about the letters.” You pull up another document on your computer. “I didn’t print them out damn it.” You rub at the mark on your hand, the spot your yet to be found soulmate would first touch you. This was a nervous habit you’ve had since childhood.  
“It’s all right Y/n,” Dolly comforts, “just email them to me and I’ll print them out. You seem stressed out enough as it is.”  
You nod and give her a thankful look, “I am a little overworked I guess. Just glad it’s Friday.”  
“Why don’t you come to the bar with me tomorrow? We can chat over a few drinks and maybe... find a few guys if you know what I mean?” She laughs and nudges you.  
“I don’t know Dolly. I mean, the drinks sound all right but do we need to go to the bar? Why don’t you come over to my house and I’ll make us drinks.” The bar, with its loud music and flirty guys was not where you wanted to spend your Saturday. Especially so soon after a tough first brake up.  
She sighs, “what’s the fun in that? Come on Y/n, I’ve been single for too long. Plus you seem stressed out of your mind.”  
“How about this? I go with you but ONLY to have a few drinks and catch up. If you want to flirt with guys I’ll leave you to it.” Dolly purses her lips but agrees, knowing you wouldn’t change your mind easily if at all.  
The next day, you were in a black lace dress and sitting in your friends’ car. Dolly drove and hummed happily to the radio. “We’re here,” she squealed. You exit the car and walk in with Dolly. The music and conversations hit you like a brick wall but you tried to smile nonetheless. “Oh my,” Dolly points to a table with a grin. “He is really something.”  
“There’s two guys at that table. Wich one do you mean?”  
“The short one. He saw me!” Grabbing your arm before a protest could be made, Dolly draggs you over to them. “Hey gentlemen,” she says.  
“Hi there,” answers the one Dolly seemed to be admiring. He was smiling at her and blushing slightly. “What’s your name?”  
“Dolly Dandridge. Nice to meet you.”  
“I’m James, James Madison.” Dolly sits next to him and they keep conversing with each other as you stand awkwardly. You were about to leave when...  
“Wait a minute,” says Madisons’ friend. You turn to him questioningly. “Sit next to me.” Not knowing what else to do, you take his offer. “Your friend didn’t mention your name beautiful.”  
“Y/n,” you respond curtly.  
“I can tell you need a drink or two.” He waves over a bartender, “a glass of something fruity for the lovely lady. On me.” He smiles at you as the drink is set in front of you. “I don’t think I told you who I am. Thomas Jefferson, at your service madam.”  
“Pleasure,” you say sarcastically, taking a sip from the drink. It wasn’t too strong but surely pretty expensive. Was it wise to accept this? “You didn’t have to buy me a drink.”  
“Aw, you deserve much more than a drink darlin,” he drawls, scooting a bit closer. Well great. You were slightly nice to a guy and they think you’re in love. Madison suddenly stood with Dolly.  
“We’re going to dance for a while,” Dolly says and winks at you. “Have fun.” They leave. Looks like you were alone now. Alone with someone you hated. This just kept getting better.  
“So Y/n, tell me about yourself. I’m sure you’re a vary interesting person.” You scoot away from him as he attempts to put an arm around you.  
“I’m not looking for a date Jefferson.” Maybe he would take a hint and talk to you like an actual person?  
He pretends to act hurt, “a girl like you not looking for a date? Surprising.” Your eyes widen at his implication and you stand.  
“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Jefferson remains calm wich only serves to annoy you even more.  
“Seems I touched a nerve there. Come on and sit back down.”  
You scoff, “no thanks. I won’t have a disrespectful, arrogant, charmless little prick like you touch or boss me around.” You turn around to walk off.  
“Oh don’t be like that,” he says and stands, taking your hand in his. “I didn’t mean anything bad. Plus, you can’t resist me.” You jerk your hand away and turn back to glare at him.  
“How’s this for resisting you,” you growl and with no hesitation, slap him hard on the cheek. He stumbles back and tripps on a chair, crashing onto the ground. By this time however, you were running outside. Once the door closed, you sat on a bench and did your best to catch your breath. Nobody was going to treat you like Jefferson had. Not since your last boyfriend.  
Not unlike Jefferson, Charles had been charming, cute and sweet. You guys weren’t soulmates but it felt right at the time. You didn’t care what the stupid marks said. It was love... or so it seemed. After a few weeks of dating, he slowly changed. Became clingy, jealous and controlling.. He wouldn’t hit you but the yelling and forced, emotionless kisses weren’t any better. You grinned through it for a few months but it soon became too much. You broke up. This was only a month ago. Your eyes widen slightly as the realization hits. It was exactly a month ago today.  
“Well look who we have here.” The cold voice behind you sends unpleasant shivers down your spine. “Y/n, nice to see you again.” It was him.  
“Charles,” you whisper with fright as he comes into view.  
“The one and only. Can we talk?” You were about to make an excuse but he sits next to you anyway. “Look, I know we aren’t soulmates and I know I wasn’t the best partner. But I do know that what we have is strong.”  
“I am not going to be with you again. Its over.” He touches your arm and you push him away instinctively. He slips off of the bench but manages to catch himself and stand up.  
“You are just as awful as I remember,” he growls.  
“Then why the hell did you want to get back together.” You were shaking now, both from fear and anger, though you tried only showing the ladder feeling.  
“Don’t you use that tone with me you little...”  
“Hey,” yet another familiar voice calls out. “Leave her alone.” Thomas Jefferson rushes up between you and Charles.  
“This is none of your,” he starts but Thomas isn’t having it.  
“I am making it my business. Now back off or I’ll call the cops.” Charles clenches his fists but walks back inside. The anger subsided and you were left with only fear as tears threatened to come out. “Y/n? You, uh, alright?” Jeffersons’ voice is softer now as he sits next to you, though noticeably further than before.  
“I’m fine,” you reply and are surprised to hear how shaky your voice was.  
“So do you usually cry when you’re fine?” You raise an eyebrow and touch your cheek to find tears. Thomas silently hands you a tissue and you wipe your face clean.  
“Thank you.” He nods and remains silent for a few minutes. You see him rub the spot where you’d hit him and immediately felt guilty.  
Thomas chuckles, “hey don’t worry about it. It doesn’t hurt that much. Looks pretty badass if you ask me.”  
“Yeah, until you have to explain that it was a girl who did it.”  
He laughs again, “quite the story huh?” You find yourself laughing along with him. “I probably deserved it anyway. It was right on my soulmate mark and...” his voice trails off. You soon catch on to what he was thinking. The first time you had touched him was the slap and that‘s where his mark was. “Where is yours?” Silently, you lift up your hand to show the mark exactly where he had touched you. You didn’t know how to react and you could tell he didn’t either.  
“I never thought this was how I would meet my soulmate,” you finally break the silence.  
“That makes two of us then. Sorry about how I acted earlier. I don’t know what I was thinking.”  
“It’s all right,” you say hesitantly.  
“Guess I kind of got carried away? I dunno but... heh, guess we’re soulmates.” He smiles at you but it wasn’t possessive like Charles’ or flirty as it was earlier. This one was soft and felt genuine. “Want to go back inside with me? We can just talk for a while.”  
“Lets go.” You stand with him and walk inside, sitting at the same table where your drinks still sat. “Thank you Thomas.”  
“What’d I do?”  
“For getting Charles to leave me alone, for the drinks.” You think his cheeks grow red but you shrug it off. Just then, Dolly and Madison returned, both of them blushing and laughing.  
“Hey you two,” she says happily. “Have you danced yet?”  
“No,” Thomas answers. You think you hear slight sadness in his voice but, once again you dismiss it. “How have you guys been doin? Judging by the lipstick mark on your cheek James, its been fun.”  
“Shut up Thomas,” James looks away and his blush increases. You unintentionally gasp as one of your favorite songs comes on.  
Thomas glances at you, “what is it?”  
“Nothing I just love this song,” you laugh slightly. James and Dolly look at you two expectantly.  
“Really? Me too.”  
“Didn’t think you would be into love songs,” you answer. A slight tension seemed to be in the air though you didn’t quite know how to describe it or why it was there.  
“Just get to it already,” Dolly says.  
You look at her confused, “get to what?” James and Dolly facepalm. He goes over to Thomas and she comes to you.  
“Ask him to dance,” whispers Dolly in your ear.  
“Ask her to dance,” James whispers to Thomas. They leave quickly. The tention seems to increase as you look at each other.  
“So... uh, friends huh? Ya can’t live with em, can’t live without em.” He cringes at himself. “I mean, uh, Y/n?”  
“Yeah Thomas?”  
“Do you want to dance with me? I mean when a different song comes on or something we can go and...” You never knew what caused you to do this but without thinking, you take his hand and stand up.  
“How about we dance this one before it’s over?” His eyes widen but he quickly gets up.  
“Lets go, I mean sure why not?” He leads you onto the dance floor, carefully placing a hand on your waist. You squeeze his hand gently and begin the moves. The tention disappears and is replaced by the feeling of warmth. It wasn’t from outside however and this confused you still more. It was your heart that felt this way, almost like it was melting. “You dance really well Y/n.”  
“Thank you. Hey uh this is a random question but do you sing?”  
“Not that good but I guess I do sometimes. Why?” You smile and softly sing the female verse. He smiles as well, singing the bridge. You harmonize on the chorus, soon becoming entranced by his quiet but smooth voice as the slow dance continues. The song ends and he spins you around. “You sing really beautifully.”  
“So do you.” He pulls you in for a hu... kiss? You were shocked for a few seconds but soon returned the gesture. He quickly pulls away and gasps. “Ohmygod Y/n I did not mean to do that... oh shit I don’t know what got into me but...”  
You put a finger on his lips, “hey, it’s ok. You know what? I’m glad we’re soulmates.”  
“M-me too.” You both laugh and walk hand in hand back over to the tables.  
“How was it Thomas,” James asks. “Judging by your bright red cheeks, it was fun.”  
“Oh ha ha Madison.”  
The rest of the night goes by in a flash. Talking, dancing and a few more kisses. You end up riding home in Thomases car, having had one to many drinks. You weren’t drunk but he wouldn’t give in to your argument of being fine. “We’re almost there Y/n.”  
You yawn slightly, “all right.”  
“Why don’t you sleep for a while. I’ll wake you up when we get there.” You want to refuse but soon find your eyes closing on there own.  
“Hey Thomas,” you mumble sleepily.  
“Yeah?”  
“I love you.” You think you here him say the same to you before drifting off into a happy sleep.


	6. Just Water (Alexander Hamilton X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer vacation had finally begun so you and your friends go to a water park. For a reason unknown to you, your boyfriend doesn’t want to come along. You have to resort to pleading but he eventually gives in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request! I hope it turned out how you wanted it to. Sorry it took so long to write though.

“Hurry up Alexander,” you say excitedly, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the entrance of the water park where John, Hercules, Lafayette and Aaron waited. Everyone greeted each other before rushing inside. “What should we do,” you ask.  
“We should go on the water slide,” John said.  
“I call a water balloon war in the sprinklers,” Lafayette argued.  
“I say we eat first,” laughed Hercules. “Just to see if the myth is true.”  
“It’s not actually,” Aaron replied.  
“Killjoy,” Hercules mumbled.  
“That ppool looks fun,” you say. “What about you Alexander?” You notice how he hadn’t said anything. “What do you want to do?”  
“I, uh, don’t really care,” he replies.  
“Aw come on,” John nudged him, “you be the tie breaker.” He looks around for a few seconds.  
“Lets... swim?” You cheer and everyone follows you to a large pool. Lafayette, John, Hercules and Arron dive in.  
You take Alexanders’ hand, “come on. You can swim right?” He nods. “Then lets go.” You run and jump in with your other friends. Alexander walks slowly to the edge but stays there. At this point, you grow a bit worried and confused. “Alex? Are you coming?”  
“Ye... n-no. I can’t, I can’t do it. I’m sorry. I tried but...” He suddenly turns and runs off. Stunned, you quickly get out of the pool and go after him, calling his name. He doesn’t stop running until he is outside of the park. He collapses on a bench as you catch up.  
“Alexander,” you say with concern. “Alexander what’s wrong?” His entire body shakes, his breathing is rapid and a few tears run down his face. You sit on the bench and as much as you want to embrace him, you don’t want to scare or overwhelm him when he’s panicked. So you carefully place a hand on his shoulder and speak calmly and soothingly. “Alex, it’s me. It’s only me ok? I don’t know what’s scaring you but I promise you’re safe. It’s just me and you, safe.” His muscles lose some of there tension but he still struggles to catch his breath. “Relax, breathe with me Lexie. In, out, in, out, Good sweetheart.”Slowly but surely he snaps out of it. “Alexander,” you say softly. “You with me sweetheart?”  
“Y-yes. I’m sorry,” he mumbles.  
You turn his face so he is looking into your eyes, “don’t be. You can’t help it. Now, do you want to talk about what made you panic?” Alexander bites his lip nervously. “Is it something I know sets you off?” He shakes his head.  
“Nobody knows I’m scared of w... nothing. It’s nothing.”  
“Alex I’m not going to force you to tell me but I might be able to help if you do. I can’t take the fear away but I can help.”  
“Water,” he says, barely above a whisper.  
“What?”  
“I-I’m scared of w-water. J-just large bodies of it anyway. Ever since I almost drowned in the hurricane I, I don’t know.” He scoots away from you. “I know it’s stupid.” You suddenly feel guilty as his words sink in. That’s why he didn’t want to come along.  
“Oh Alex.” You gently tap him on the shoulder but he doesn’t turn around. “Alexander look at me.” He does so hesitantly. “It’s not stupid. I’m sure anyone would have that fear if they went through what you did. I’m the one who should be sorry.”  
“What? Why?”  
You sigh, “I dragged you along to this place.” You open your arms in an offered hug. He quickly raps his arms around you and buries his face into your chest.  
He sighs, “I tried to go in Y/n, I wanted to but the memories came back so fast and realistically. Everything was in ruins or flooded. I was so scared Y/n I...” You could feel him begin to panic again.  
“Alex it’s ok. I think you’re really brave for trying.” You rub circles on his back and he calms down again. “We can leave if you want.”  
He shakes his head and stands shakily, “I want to try again.” He glances at you and blushes. “Y/n, can you h-help me?” You get up and kiss him on the cheek.  
“I’ll be with you the whole time.” He nods and takes a deep breath.  
“Thank you so much Y/n.” He blushes and links his arm with yours. “Lets go.” You smile and walk back to the pool where your friends stand waiting, worried expressions on their faces.  
“I saw you two run off,” Aaron said, trying to conceal his concern.  
“It’s nothing,” Alex answered too quickly. “Lets go back in.”  
“Wait,” you said suddenly. “That pool has those jets that make fake currents right?”  
“Yeah it does,” John said confused.  
“Well, uh, I don’t really like those,” you lie. “I think I’m going to find a different pool.”  
“And I’ll go with her,” Alex says, giving you a thankful look.  
“We’ll stay here for awhile,” Lafayette said. “Meet up with you guys later?” You nod and walk with Alex.  
“Over there,” he says, “that one is a little smaller. I think I can handle that... maybe?”  
“You can. I’m here with you. Sit on the edge and go in slowly.” He takes a shaky breath and sits with his feet inside. You sit next to him and hold his hand. “Now stand up in it. The water only goes up to your knees.” You stand in front of him and give a reassuring smile.  
He slowly gets up, “ok, th-this isn’t that bad.”  
“All right now go down to the next step. It goes up to your stomach now.” He shakily steps down with you with a slight gasp.  
“I can’t go any further Y/n.”  
“Yes you can Lexie. You’re doing great. The next one now. It’s safe I promise. Look.” You go down to the next and last step. “It’s up to your chest now.”  
“I can’t,” he whispers, looking at the vast amount of water in front of him. You see a few tears brimming his eyes.  
“Alex,” you gently take his other hand. “You’re safe. This isn’t your island, there is no hurricane and I’m here. Do you think I would let anything happen to you?”  
“No, I know you won’t. I’m sorry. I’m ruining everything for you. You could be having fun but...”  
“Shh,” you interject his speech, “it wouldn’t be fun without you. When you’re ready you can go down a step. Take a minute if you need to.” He takes a few deep breaths before stepping down. You smile happily. “Look, you did it Alex.”  
He smiles slightly, “i did.” He takes a few tentative steps forward. Then a few more. He kept going until the water reached his chin.  
“Now swim.” He steps back a bit.  
“I don’t think I’m ready for that. S-sorry.” You hug him tightly.  
“Don’t be sorry Alex. You should be proud of yourself.”  
“I am,” he laughs slightly. Just then, Hercules ran towards you guys and jumped in. Everyone laughed and did the same.  
“I won,” Hercules bragged. Lafayette sprayed him with a water gun.  
“But I got you mon amour.” Hercules gasped dramatically and fell backwards. Alex, not having seen the fake gun, grew frightened and assumed he was actually hurt.  
“Oh god, Hercules!” He swam to him quickly.  
“I’ll get you back for that Laff,” Hercules came back up, a huge smile on his face.  
“Wait,” Alex said, “you’re ok?”  
“Why wouldn’t I be. It’s just water.”  
“Alex,” you swim up to him, “look where you are.” He does, barely noticing he was in the deepest part of the pool.  
He laughs, “you’re right Herc. It is just water. I want one of those guns too.” Hercules hands Alex the one he was holding.  
“I’m dead now so you can take mine.”  
“John got me too,” Aaron scowled, “here Y/n.” He hands his water gun to you.  
“Now,” you say, flipping your hair dramatically. “We must stop the evil villains, Lafayette and John, before they eliminate any more of our soldiers.”  
“Oh it is on,” Lafayette and John laugh, filling up their guns.  
You turn to Alex hesitantly, “are you sure your up for it?”  
“It’s just water,” he whispers, kissing you on the lips.  
“All right we all know you love each other,” said Hercules, “but me and Burr have to be avenged.”  
“Right,” you laugh and load up your water gun. “The war begins now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this story. Thank you for requesting!


End file.
